The Sea And Sky Collide
by AvidPotterHead
Summary: Zeus broke the oath. We already knew that right with Thalia? Well sorta. Thalia did get turned into a tree and everything but, there was another. Long ago in 1999 so not really long ago the Fates told the gods of a girl. They spoke of a girl or daughter of Zeus. She was to help save Olympus in it's time of need. She also would be born Poseidon's soulmate. Formerly the sea's love
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

I in no way ever own Twilight or Percy Jackson...

OK so I now figured out the problem with the chapter and will be posting. A couple things you need to know about this story...1) I haven't read the Percy Jackson books in quite a while, this means I'm sorry if my details are wrong and I will only be doing the first half of the series so no HoO. 2) Flames and any other type of feedback is welcome. 3) I am making it so that Bella is aware of her only being 'special' not her being a demigoddess (she also wanted a completely different life than her one in Phoenix so she is pretending to be clumsy). 4) The thing that happened with Thalia's mom is kind of what happened with Renee *that's why she is 'flighty'*. 5) Last is I may not always have things in quotes so my punctuation may or may not suck.

Chapter One: The Meeting

*third person*

August 9th 1999

If you would walk into the throne room on Olympus right now this is what you would hear...

"You need to stop running around with all those girls and find love!"

"For the last time Aphrodite my hunters are my own business and what part of 'eternal maiden' don't you get?!"

"You need to eat more cereal if you are going to be my darling Kore's husband."

"Lay off women!" (*P.S. let's just say that Hades was there because hey had important business to discuss which they never got to during the Summer*)

"I won Athens fair and square."

"Gods! Your still on that? I got over it centuries ago!"

Few weren't arguing. Though there was one god who was completely silent which was unusual for him. This man was Zeus the King of the gods, though behind his back many called him Drama Queen. He just sat on his throne with a very fore long expression, making his wife Hera (who was about to yell at him for having the Grace children again) look on in concern. Despite to contrary belief really did care and she didn't hate all demigods just that blasted Hercules. Hera also only hates the children of her husband because she cant have any demigods of her own. Now she is just searching for the perfect child of her husband to blood adopt(*hint hint*), even though she may get a little pissy (not that she would EVER admit it!) with him for ever having them to begin with. Anyway back to the whole Zeus being sad part-

"Zeus? Are you okay?" She asked

He replied with "No, I have to make a confession. I sired another child. This one though is very special, I wouldn't-" He was cut off by Hera's screech of outrage

"Another one Zeus! You promised that the Grace children were the last ones."

By now everybody had stopped arguing and were watching with fascination.

But Zeus continue on as if it never happened "-give her up for the world."

"Wait it's a girl? Well then take me to see her maybe I could blood adopt her if she is worthy enough."

Needless to say the throne room had never been so quite before.

Then a bright light filled the throne room and when the light cleared away the Fates stood as regal as ever.

"Lord Zeus we have come to tell you that your daughter has a tough path ahead of her. No interruptions-" the one in the middle said when she say Zeus about to interrupt"-Isabella though she will prefer Bella will become an Olympian's soulmate. But before she learns of her destiny she will encounter cold ones, and shape-shifters. Oh, she will also be under a glimmer(*changes her appearance to that of Bella's*) put on her before she was born by us. Poseidon as she is your mate she will have a natural affinity to water but wont end up near any bodies of water until she turns 17. You may all see her once a year and yes that includes you Hades as you have no ill intent for her but, you can't let her see you. She will be one of the two children of the great prophecy(*there is two in my story*) and no she wont turn against the gods. Any questions?"

Once again the room was shocked into silence...


	2. Chapter 2: I'm About To Loose My Mind

Chapter 2: I'm About To Loose My Mind...

Bella Swan's POV:

'It's cold.'

'That's about the only thing I know for sure. That and HE left me. It's hurt. A lot. I mean I know I was only human in all of this but, to openly say that i'm not good enough? That doesn't fly well with me. And suddenly i'm not sad or devastated anymore. I'm pissed. I mean who the hell is he to tell me what I want in my life or, even better how to live it. Now that I'm not around him or his pixie of a sister-my train of thought was suddenly cut off by a voice. Scratch that VOICES.'

"Oh. Yay she figured it out." said a distinctively female voice

"Aphrodite! Don't make my daughter seem stupid." a voice thundered, making me wince internally

"Guys." a small but soft voice said

"She could never would with the blessing of Athena."

"Um, you guys?" the voice said again

"Wait how come you got to bless her but I couldn't? I mean she is my soulmate?" asked a very handsome voice-if that's even possible-

"Hey! Guys!"

All of the voices shut up.

"Good now that I have your attention...did anybody think and realize that Isabella has stopped thinking?" the soft voice explained

"Oh." came the very intelligent answer of them

'Wait a minute. How did they know my name? Oh. OH... it's all in my head. OK. I have lost it, I'm insane. Better go tell Charlie to pack my bags for the nut house.' This earned me a few chuckles from the voices.

"Isabella.." a voice said (remember when I said I didn't think a voice could be handsome? Ya well i'm positive now that it can be) his voice was like all my favorite things wrapped in one. Honeysuckles, sea breeze, sunscreen, my raspberry scented shampoo, the smell you get during the summer just as it starts to sprinkle but, _most of all it made me feel safe and loved-unlike with HIM. Honestly now that I heard it I don't know how I will ever be able to live without it._(An: any long lines that are italicized means that she is keeping her thought from the eavesdroppers-like she could with Eddie Boy-)

"Isabella your not going crazy."

'But that's not possible, because denial it just a step of admitting that you are crazy and, if I listen to this person it means I'm in denial.'

"Ah. That would be my blessing speaking." the voice I heard was called Athena said

"And I thought that I hated you before Athena." spoke the annoyed handsome voice

'I really need to learn their names' I thought annoyed

"Your right we do need to introduce ourselves, but maybe we should come to you. I for one would like to check and make sure you don't get sick!" another voice exclaimed

'Oh. OK...wait WHAT?!' I screamed in my mind

"Close your eyes sweetheart." my voice said, since when did I start thinking of it as my voice?

I ended up listening to it and shut my eyes just in time for a bright light to appear...


	3. Chapter 4: It's Time To Begin

First of all I want to say I'm really sorry. Let me attempt to explain...I am writing this on my tablet. When I got this tablet it came with a keyboard case which has stopped working. While I was about to write without the keyboard(which I suck at) it started working! I also am just getting on medicine for my sickness that I have had for the past week ! ...So anyway very sorry for the delay. I'm also making it so that she was glamoured when she was born so that in this chapter before it is taken off she looks like from then movie. After she gets it taken off she will look like the cover.

Chapter 3: It's Time

Bella's Point Of View

I closed my eyes just as a bunch of bright flashes appeared.

I guess I fell down when this happened because after I opened my eyes a big, roughly calloused hand appeared in my vision. I smartly grabbed the offered appendage and let my eyes wander to it's body...WOW. That's all I can say about it. He was hot! (AN: since the gods aren't in her mind she doesn't have to hide her 'accidental' thoughts) He had perfectly tanned skin, lots of muscles but the perfect amount with, these sea green 'my favorite color' eyes that shined with happiness and love 'was that for...no it couldnt have been he doesnt even know me'.

"Um...hi?" 'GREAT BELLA LET THAT LITTLE BIT OF AWKWARDNESS SEEP THROUGH RIGHT IN FRONT OF THIS TOTALLY HOT STRANGER'

All I got were a bunch of chuckles from those surrounding me.

"Hello my daughter." said the man next to the hot one 'I really need to find out their names'

"Hi. Can you introduce yourselves and say a thing or two about you too?" I questioned

"Sure we can. I'm Zeus and i'm your father."

"I'm Hera and I have always wanted to adopt a demigod child of my husband." *cue shocked gasps*

"I'm Hades and even though i am not an Olympian I still blesses you."

"Hello sweetheart, y name is Hestia and I enjoy it when my family fights because that means that we are actually all together." said the 12 year old looking girl, she is very beautiful

"Hi i'm Athena and I blesses you too."

"Sup! My name is Hermes and I love to play pranks on old grumpy face." *cue thunder*

"My name is Dionysus and if you come to Camp Half-Blood you will be the only one I will ever like."

"Hey punk! I'm Ares and obviously I love WAR." exclaimed a handsome but very battle-scared man

"I'm Hephaestus and i'm already making you a new sword."

"Helllloooo beautiful i'm Aphrodite and we are going to be amazing friends!" squealed a very pretty blonde woman

"My name is Artemis and I think that men are gross."

"Hey i'm Apollo and don't mind my twin Arte says that to everybody."

"I do not!"

"Whelp too late I already told her of your man-hating ways!" he snickered

*whack*

A chuckle brings me back to the last one to introduce them self.

"Don't worry about then that's pretty natural for them. I didn't get to introduce myself before...i'm Poseidon...and I'm your soulmate."

Everything else was a blur but I'm pretty sure I yelled:

"WHAT!"

Then my father yelled out "Poseidon!".

But I wasn't positive because the next thing I know is black.

HA! you probably though that i wouldnt tell so soon gotcha... i hope.:)

till next time my lovelies.


	4. Author Note

Alright readers! So I may or may not be back...now I know I really have not right to try and explain myself after leaving you guys for so long but, I lost my password for my account and never reset it so I never realized that I had so many people requesting to be my beta! It seriously flatters me that you guys are willing to help me in my hopeless journey of writing. So I responded to one person in particular who had inboxed me and to them I would be willing to have them as a beta, but I would much rather have a co-author than a beta. If she would rather not help me not (seeing as the request was sent in July) and any of you are interested in being my co-author I will make another note telling you guys that I am accepting requests to help me. Thank you for being so patient with me (I hope) and I hope the next time I'm updating its because I have a new kick ass (excuse my language) chapter for you guys to read with the help of my co-author. Xoxo love you darlings.


	5. Chapter 5: Helpless

Opening my eyes I quickly screw them shut in a vain attempt to shield them from the sudden onslaught of light.

Slowly sitting up, I take in my surroundings. Seeing a bunch of huge thrones probably made for giants all forming a half circle. The architecture of the place (which was massive) astounded me as it looked like the Greek stuff my teacher back in Phoenix would talk about. After glancing around the room for a little while longer, I decided to get up and try to find somebody.

Throwing my bare feet over the side of the bed, I call out hoping somebody would hear me.

"Hello? Is there anybody who can tell me where I am?"

After getting no response I make my way towards a double set of doors. My feet being the only noise in the empty room is a little nerve racking. Where did those strange people go that tried to claim they knew me? The man who said he was my father, or even the handsome man whose name escapes me at this moment?

Finally making it across the room as the doors were a lot farther away than I originally calculated, they suddenly flung open. Screeching in shock, I hurriedly jump back from the orate doors before they could hit me.

"Isabella? What are you doing out of bed? You could hurt yourself! Are you prone to blacking out often? I knew that I should have checked up of your health more often. How could I have been so stupid?!" The blonde man was frantically pushing me towards the bed throughout his entire speech, I believe he introduced himself as Apollo earlier.

"Are you really that daft brother? Its obvious that we overloaded her with too much information at once and her brain and body could not handle it." A striking women with greyish green eyes and angular features stated.

Then I heard somebody mumble "I wish that happened to you all the time Athena."

Turning to face whoever said that I was quite shocked by his appearance. He had a sword hanging down his side and when I looked into his eyes, it was like looking into the fiery pits of hell. Literally. Where his eyes were supposed to be were two balls of fire. His overall demeanor and stance gave me the impression to not mess with him.

Throughout much of this conversation thunder kept rumbling very deeply, and it was starting to worry me.

"Um...not to be rude or anything but could we get back to the part where you are all named after greek myths, that guy is my father, and supposedly I have a soulmate?!" I intervened before Athena and this other man could start fighting.

"Oh right, well i'm actually your father, and we aren't named after 'myths'. Greek Gods are real and since you're my daughter, you're called a demigod or half blood." The man that introduced himself as Zeus said.

"I can accept that greek gods exist since I mean if vampires do then it sort of makes sense, but do you have any proof that you're my dad? I mean we don't even look the same." I said

Truly it did make sense because I could always feel that there was some type of higher power in the world.

"Heh she sure is just like you brother, you two even think alike. Your are both very suspicious..." Demeter I believe stated

He nodded and responded with "We don't look alike because of the glimmer or glamour place over you when you were a baby. The three fates put it on you when you were born for reasons i'm not entirely sure of. I think it was to keep suspicion away from you being my daughter and to hide your scent from the monsters."

"Wait, I know that it seems like i'm taking this very well but I still don't know everything. One, the fates? Two, MONSTERS?! Vampires I get, gods I get, hell even magic I get but monsters? Why would my sent even need to be hidden? It's not like I stink, I don't think." Casually sniffing my hair, I looked at the faces surrounding me and awaited my answer.

"Well you see it's lik-"

He abruptly got cut off by the doors slamming open by a dark haired boy. He was wheezing and trying to catch his breath as he screamed "STOP!"

He paused for a minute and looked around to see that nobody was moving and were looking at him with wide eyes, or at least I was. Coming closer to us he bowed at my supposed soulmate's feet.

After this I pretty much zoned out staring at the deliciousness that was Poseidon, but I did manage to catch his name was Percy Jackson.

_ 'I mean have you seen those back muscles, or the way he looks in his armour? Ugh just so dreamy, even if I didn't really understand what is going on I could still appreciate a gorgeous specimen when I saw one.'_

Feeling a gaze on me I looked over at Aphrodite, who was already looking at me. Well looking wasn't really the word for it. No, it was more like smirking. Oh...OHHH. Was she in my mind right now listening to my thoughts about Poseidon? Another glance her way confirmed my theory.

Zoning back in to hear my 'dad' tell this percy person to never fly in his domain ever again for some reason. Percy and Poseidon walk out of the doors and the entire time I can't help notice their similarities in looks...or how nice Poseidon's ass looks.

Okay guys I suppose that I am back, without a beta. I know that some people volunteered but i'm in highschool now and hoping my writing style is different than 2015…and the person I was originally going to have beta with me kind of bailed. Please stay with me even with my short chapters that I hope will eventually get longer. I also plan of going back and rewriting and editing the beginning, but I'll let you know when I do so you can go back and read it. Part of me not writing before now is laziness, and I just wasn't really into the story. I hope you like my little teaser to get you guys hyped up for more...


End file.
